dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Dynasty was confirmed on January 31, 2019. It premiered on Friday, October 11, 2019, on The CW, and October 12, 2019, on Netflix internationally. However, as of October 15,2019 it has been reported by several international fans of the series, that they have been unable to watch the new season. https://www.digitalspy.com/tv/ustv/a29484342/dynasty-season-3-netflix-delay-riverdale/ The number of episodes is currently unknown. Synopsis As DYNASTY hurtles into its explosive third season, the Carrington family will face the unknown on all fronts. Dealing with the fallout from the startling second season finale, Fallon (Elizabeth Gillies) is surrounded by a host of rivals looking to destroy her, the most wicked of which is her own brother, Adam (Sam Underwood), who takes the idea of “sibling rivalry” to a whole new level of crazy. At the same time, Fallon and Liam (Adam Huber) attempt to keep their romance sane, but secrets and skeletons from her closet will make that more difficult than ever. And after a year of “me” time, Blake (Grant Show) will jump back in the game, ruthlessly determined to reclaim what’s rightfully his: the family company Fallon sold out from under him. Only problem is that the newest Colby in town, Blake’s half-sister Dominique (Michael Michele), is here to stay and she isn’t backing down from a fight over what’s rightfully hers, either. Meanwhile, Sammy Jo (Rafael De La Fuente) enters an exhilarating phase of the upper-class life, but amongst the thrills of his newfound freedom, there will be dangers lurking. Plus, who knows what faces – new and old, friendly and unfriendly - will pop up! The road ahead is full of the shocking twists and turns you’ve come to expect from the Carrington world. And if we know anything by this point in the series, it’s that our fractured family will have to find a way to come together if they are to claw their way back to the top of the billionaire mountain. DYNASTY is from CBS Television Studios in association with Fake Empire, with executive producers Josh Reims (“Jane The Virgin”), Josh Schwartz (“Gossip Girl”), Stephanie Savage (“Gossip Girl”), Sallie Patrick (“Revenge”) and Esther and Richard Shapiro (the creators of the original “Dynasty”).CW Announces Fall Schedule 2019 *Updated with All Shows Press Releases* Cast Main Cast: *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington - 3/22 *Daniella Alonso as Cristal Jennings - 3/22 *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones - 3/22 *Sam Underwood as Adam Carrington - 3/22 *Michael Michele as Dominique Deveraux - 3/22 *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane - 3/22 *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby - 1/22 *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders - 2/22 *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley - 2/22 *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders - 3/22 *Grant Show as Blake Carrington - 3/22 Special Guest Star: Recurring Cast: Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 5 episodes in the season. Guest Cast: :Add characters here when they have appeared in 4 episodes or less in the season. :*Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby - 2/22 :*Sharon Lawrence as Laura Van Kirk - 1/22 :*Taylor Black as Ashley Cunningham - 1/22 :*Kelly Rutherford as Melissa Daniels - 1/22 :*Ken Kirby as Evan Tate - 1/22 :*Katherine LaNasa as Ada Stone - 0/22 Spoilers/Notes *On January 31, 2019, The CW gave Dynasty an early renewal along with 10 other series. CW Renews Flash, Riverdale, Dynasty, Charmed, Supernatural Plus 5 Others *On April 7, 2019, Maddison Brown confirmed via her Instagram story for that day that Season 2 had officially wrapped and the cast had thrown a party to celebrate. ** On this same day, she confirmed she'd be back in July 2019 to begin shooting for Season 3. *On May 16, 2019, it was confirmed that Dynasty would air sometime in the fall on Fridays with a new 9/8c time slot.The CW Fall 2019-20 Schedule: Female Superhero Night, ‘The Flash’ & ‘Arrow’ Unite, ‘All American’ & ‘Charmed’ On the Move, ‘Legends Of Tomorrow’ Held *On May 24, 2019 Paula Sabbage, one of the head writers for the show revealed that the Dynasty writers are saving Steven's political career for a potential 4th season arc for this particular Carrington. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx2iB9bn5hl/ ** On this same day, Sallie Patrick revealed that she'd be stepping down as show runner for the series, with the 44th episode being her last. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx3tnW0JIAf/ * On June 17, 2019, it was revealed that the this season will premiere on Friday, October 11, at 9PM. The CW Sets Fall Premiere Dates: ‘Batwoman’, ‘Supergirl’, ‘The Flash’, ‘Nancy Drew’, More ** On this same day, a teaser poster for the third season was released on the official Instagram page for the series. https://www.instagram.com/p/By1PZ1gok-R/ * On June 19, 2019 it was announced that Adam Huber had been nominated for Choice Drama TV Actor for the 2019 Teen Choice Awards. https://www.instagram.com/p/By5_3O4F33d/ Teen Choice Awards: Shadowhunters, Riverdale, The Flash Lead Nominations * On June 26, 2019, Adam Huber revealed in a post on his Instagram Story for that day that he knows Liam's fate, but viewers have to tune in on October to find out. * On July 8, 2019 Rafael posted on one of his Instagram Stories that production for Season 3 has officially begun. **Starting with the table read for the Season 3 Premiere. Adam Huber can be seen in said story, which confirms that he is at least in the premiere episode. **The entire main cast from the Season 2 finale is shown at the table read with the exceptions of Ana Brenda Contreras and Sam Adegoke. **Guest star Katherine LaNasa is also seen at the table read, confirming that she'll appear in the Season 3 premiere. * On July 9, 2019 Liz confirmed Wakeema's appearance in Season 3 with a picture of the two she posted on her twitter. https://twitter.com/LizGillies/status/1148686440982876160 ** On this same day Michael Michele confirmed in an Instagram post that she had indeed been upgraded to Series Regular for Season 3. https://www.instagram.com/p/BztX07Rg7_3/ **Subsequently, Maddison Brown went onto confirm her return to set for this season in an Instagram post. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bztw88Xnj4-/ *Michael Michele posted a video of the Season 3 premiere script on her Instagram stories, revealing the title to be "Guilt Trip to Alaska".https://www.instagram.com/p/Bzxk28tHUI6/ *On July 19, 2019, Liz posted a picture from set that was taken by Sharon Lawrence, confirming Laura Van Kirk's reappearance in Season 3.https://www.instagram.com/p/B0MASmKpx2G/ * On July 29, 2019 it was revealed that Ana Brenda Contreras will not be returning to the show for its third season. The role of Cristal Jennings will now be played by Daniella Alonso in a recast decision starting with the Season 3 Premiere episode Guilt Trip to Alaska. Dynasty Recast: Daniella Alonso Joins Season 3 as New Cristal Jennings * On August 1, 2019 after some speculation Sam Adegoke confirmed that he was back for Season 3 via an Instagram post. https://www.instagram.com/p/B0pNcm1Fd84/ * On August 6, 2019 Kelly Rutherford confirmed via an Instagram Story on that day that she'd be making an appearance in the new season. *On September 4, 2019, TVLine released a first look at Daniella Alonso as the new Cristal Jennings.Dynasty Season 3: Daniella Alonso Debuts as New Cristal — First Look **Josh Reims promises a “seamless transition,” and that she’s being written “a little more real and a little less scary, which is how we were writing Cristal last year.” **In regards to how Cristal’s new look will be addressed directly, Reims admits “I had to stop myself. I put in at least three jokes that sort of referenced the third time being the charm.” *On September 4, 2019, TVLine released more information about the upcoming season.Fall TV Preview 2019: Spoilers on 37 Returning Favorites **Josh Reims reveals that Liam survives his brush with death, but that there are “issues he has to deal with once he recovers from his injuries,” leading to “many romantic ups and downs with Fallon.” **Of Fallon, “we’re going to see her crack” as the mystery surrounding Trixie’s death “drives her a little crazy with guilt.” **Dominique is confirmed to be replacing Alexis (who has not yet been recast) as the show's primary troublemaker, playing both sides in the Colby and Carringtons’ war. Reims assures her secret family “will show up at some point.” **Ashanti will appear in Episode 5 as the guest of honor at the grand opening of Sam and Anders’ hotel. *On October 7, 2019 a promotional image of Rafael as Sam was revealed.https://twitter.com/cw_dynasty/status/1181283122920321025 * On October 10, 2019, director Jeff Byrd revealed that Episode 9 would be a "very Dominique Devereaux heavy episode", noting that fans will may pick up on an iconic line or two of the character from the original series.https://www.instagram.com/p/B3dYAQjFhOi/ * On October 10, 2019 a promotional image of Grant was also revealed ** In both Rafael and Sam's case however this is simply promotional images from Season 1 being reused for this season. https://twitter.com/cw_dynasty/status/1182325157689483269 *On October 11, 2019, a few hours ahead of the premiere TVLine announced that Adam Huber has been promoted to series regular. **Formally confirmed to also be series regulars for this season were Michael Michele, Sam Underwood and Daniella Alonso respectively.https://tvline.com/2019/10/11/dynasty-season-3-cast-changes-new-series-regulars/dynasty **Regarding the status of Alexis, Reims noted that “Obviously she’s Alexis and this is Dynasty, so I would imagine she may show up at one point.” *On October 15, 2019 it was reported by the cast thanks to some international fans of the series that unlike Seasons 1-2, the release for Season 3 will not be weekly on Netflix, but rather all at once in May or June 2020. https://twitter.com/rafaeldlf/status/118415013900861849 *On October 23, 2019 Rafael confirmed that Kelly Rutherford would be returning as Melissa for the third episode. https://www.instagram.com/p/B3-JpynHBTz/ https://twitter.com/rafaeldlf/status/1187076286507819008 Trivia Returning Cast Members * Adam Huber as Liam Ridley * Michael Michele as Dominique Deveraux * Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby * Katherine LaNasa as Ada Stone * Sharon Lawrence as Laura Van Kirk * Kelly Rutherford as Melissa Daniels New Cast Members *Daniella Alonso as Cristal Jennings *Ken Kirby as Evan Tate Ken Kirby Joins ‘Dynasty’ In Recurring Role; Chelsea Rendon Boards ‘Shameless’ Lineup Changes * Nicollette Sheridan is no longer billed as "starring" ''for this season, since she departed the series in the Season 2 episode Motherly Overprotectiveness. * Michael Michele is now billed as ''"starring" She was previously billed as "Special Guest Star" in Season 2. * Ana Brenda Contreras is no longer billed as "starring" ''for this season, the role of Cristal Jennings has now been recast. * Daniella Alonso will now portray the role of Cristal Jennings in a recast of the character as of the Season 3 Premiere episode ''Guilt Trip to Alaska. * Adam Huber is now billed as "starring". He was previously billed as "Guest Starring" in season 1 and 2. Listing - DYNASTY on The CW | TheFutonCritic.com Episodes |} Multimedia Videos |-|Promotional= Dynasty - Get The Tables! Trailer |-|Behind the Scenes= Liz Gillies and Maddison Brown Roast Each Other While Chatting About Dynasty Sister Circle Actor Rob Riley Talks CW’s “Dynasty” & More TVONE Images |-|Promotional= DynastyRenewedforSeason3.jpg Cw-2019 2020 fallschedule.png Season 3 Synopsis.jpg DynastySeason3GetsReleasedateon06-17-19-.png Capture+ 2019-06-18-21-10-42~2.png 20190619 142304.jpg|Adam Huber for Choice Drama TV Actor TCA 2019 S3_Dynasty_Logo.jpg Season 3 Poster.jpg S3_Banner.jpg S3_Backdrop.jpg S3_Fallon_Promo.png S3_Blake_Promo.jpg S3_Sam_Promo.jpg DYN301a 0349b.jpg DYN302a 0093b2.jpg Dynasty_302.jpg DYN302a 0434b.jpg DYN302a 0596b.jpg DYN302a 0672r.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Capture+ 2019-01-31-22-21-52~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-07-23-29-51.png|Maddison confirms July 2019 filming date for Season 3 20190524 181202.jpg|potential Season 4 arc for Steven Capture+ 2019-06-19-14-38-12~2.png|Voting for Adam for Choice Drama TV Actor Capture+ 2019-06-26-11-25-58~2.png|Liam's fate in Season 3 tease Capture+ 2019-07-08-23-04-24~2.png|Season 3 is underway Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-07-27~2.png Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-07-07~2.png Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-07-18.png Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-05-23~2.png|Dominique is main in Season 3 Confirmation Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-03-17~2.png Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-03-43~2.png|Fallon's first outfit for season 3 Capture+ 2019-07-10-16-23-21~2.png Capture+ 2019-07-31-13-03-29~2.png|Casting call for extras in Halloween-themed episode Capture+ 2019-08-01-22-42-29~2.png|Sam Adegoke S3 Return Confirmation KellyRutherfordS3AppearanceConfirmation.jpg|Kelly Rutherford S3 Appearance confirmation Capture+ 2019-08-19-08-03-00~2.png Capture+ 2019-09-05-19-21-21~2.png|Adam & Raf UpdateonInternationalReleaseonS3forNetflix.jpg|Update on international release References Category:Seasons Category:Upcoming Seasons Category:Upcoming Episodes